


Training and visiting a new world

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [22]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City (Steven Universe), Crossover, Little Homeworld, M/M, No Name keyblade, this is part of their training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: This time...they visit a world they never imagined to see...
Relationships: Bismuth/Peridot (Steven Universe), Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501





	Training and visiting a new world

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I make a crossover like this O///////O

The next day, Braig kept his promise and offered to teach Kairi how to use his crossbows “to improve your aiming and next time headshot Luxu”, as he said. The young teen accepted and they spent the whole morning practicing her aiming, which was good but not perfect. When lunch time was near, Braig said:

-You learn fast, Pinkie. Maybe I can teach you how to snipe soon-and, showing off a bit, he assembled his two crossobows into an sniping rifle. Kairi was amazed:

-I’d like to learn to do it, Braig!-and she smiled.

Aqua was watching them from a window while she was having some tea. That day was their day off, but see them collaborate and the one eyed man teaching Kairi another ways to self defense apart from her keyblade was something she always welcomed. Ventus quickly joined them, suggesting to mix it with their keyblade training the next time. Terra, who was cooking the lunch today, said:

-He’s a good teacher, at least when it’s about aiming and shoot with or without portals.

The keyblade master smiled:

-He is. He maybe becomes a keyblade master in the future. Who knows?

The brown haired man doubted:

-I don’t think he wants that. He never asked for that keyblade, and it makes sense. It belonged to Xehanort and Luxu...

Aqua sighed, remembering all the mess Xehanort put her, Terra and Ven through. Her friend continued talking:

-Ironically, when I met him, he wished for the power of a keyblade, but Luxu made him hate them. And I’m pretty sure that, once he gets rid of Luxu, he’ll return to Radiant Garden with his family-and left a sad sigh after saying that.

-You’ll be able to visit him anytime, Terra-said the blue haired woman to comfort her friend-Your destinies are intertwined, didn’t you told me that?

The other keyblade wielder was about to say “yes”, but the black smoke coming from the frying pan startled him, making him to turn off the oven and opening the windows. From the outside, the other three were able to see the smoke, and, facepalming, Ventus said:

-Oh, no, Terra has burnt the food again...

-At least he cooks better than me-chuckled Braig.

-We should help him!-exclaimed Kairi, worried.

Fortunately, it was just smoke and an almost burnt steak. During lunchtime, Aqua told the rest of her companions about their missions:

-Ven, Kairi and me will go to San Fransokyo to do special training against machine heartless, and offer our help to the team Sora met during his trip. I think they are the...Big Hero 6, aren’t they?

-Yes they are, Aqua-said Ventus-I read that in the reports that Jiminy Cricket left in our gummi phones.

-Thanks for the reminder, Ven-and then, she looked at Terra and Braig- Luckily for you, you will go together this time. The world I assigned for you is a bit far, but it’s call “Gem World”, and their people are having trouble with nobodies because there aren’t keyblade wielders there. Your mission is to destroy all the nobodies you can while you keep in secret that you’re from another worlds.

-Understood, Aqua-Terra nodded, smiling.

-Paraphrasing our dear friend Flamsilocks, “I got it memorized”, Miss Master-said Braig, putting two finger-guns.

Kairi left a soft laugh to the reference and Aqua, smiling but keeping the severe expression, she looked directly to Braig- Remember that, even if you can go with Terra, this is still part of your training. Concentrate and do your best.

Pouting, the one eyed man, said:

-Who do you think I am? Don’t you remember that I used to work as a royal guard? You hurt me with those words...

-Subtly speaking, I’ll say that you use to free your second keyblade so often-and then, she raised her eyebrows twice, making Terra to blush and cover his face and Braig to raise his hands (like he was being arrested or something) with a mischievous smile. Ventus and Kairi didn’t completely understand, but they chuckled to their friends faces anyways. After that, Aqua told them that their missions would start in a week, and recommended all of them to keep their training. Terra was still ashamed for the fact that his friend Aqua heard them (probably) having sex.

The next week, the two teams were ready to go. Ventus, Kairi and Aqua decided to use the gummi ship; and the other two decided to travel on Terra’s transformed keyblade. Before their departure, Ventus hugged his friend and promised to call him when they arrived in San Fransokyo, and Kairi wished good luck to Braig. After that, they started their journey.

“Gem World” was a bit far, but when they finally reached it, they could see from the air a city near the beach, a huge statue with lots of hands and some kind of wind mill on the center of another city, smaller than the first they saw. Braig, scratching his head, asked:

-What kind of place is this? 

-I don’t know, but it seems to be a peaceful world. Let’s take off on a discreet place and we’ll see.

Said and done. They hid on the forest near the city of the wind mill, and with some magic, both men adapted their clothes to this world to slip past. Braig still kept his dearly beloved red bandanna, but his uniform turned into a casual jacket put on top of a white T-shirt with a big yellow star on it, a pair of blue jeans and black ankle boots. Terra wore a normal, dark grey T-shirt, knee-length brown trousers and a pair of sneakers with little stars on them. Wolf-whistling, Braig said:

-You’re wearing those trousers like you’re doing them a favor! But both of us know that you’re way better without them.

The brown haired man blushed and waved his hand:

-S...Stop that, remember what Aqua told you the last week-then, he looked to the wind mill-Let’s check if the nobodies are causing any trouble.

Both men walked to the city, and after climbing a big number of stairs, they were finally there. A small woman, with triangle-shaped hair and a green gem on her forehead, greeted them:

-Welcome to Little Homeworld, humans! Because you’re humans, aren’t you?

-Uh...yes, we are-answered Terra, a bit surprised. He saw strange beings, like Stitch, twelve years ago, but this was new for him. His boyfriend, as always, gave a curious answer:

-We’re humans, but what are you exactly?

The triangle-shaped hair woman, taking off her yellow sunglasses, answered, proud:

-My name, humans, is Peridot, and I proudly helped to plan and build this whole place where gems can live!

Suddenly, a deeper voice coming from a bigger woman, interrupted her:

-We all helped, Peridot. And humans are always welcome here.

They looked at the other woman. Her skin was grey, and her hair was divided in dreadlocks with the colours of the rainbow. She was wearing some kind of apron, and she had a gem on the middle of her chest. Looking at Braig and Terra, she introduced herself:

-Forgive her, she likes to exaggerate. I’m Bismuth, the blacksmith of this small city. What are your names?-and she smiled.

The brown haired man was the first to answer:

-I’m Terra, and this one eyed man right here is my boyfriend, Braig-and then he held his hand-We’re here because...

Before he could end his answer, they heard a scream on the other side of the city. A huge bunch of dusks appeared, making some of the people to run, scared; and the others tried to hit them, but that was uneffective. Braig looked at his young boyfriend, sharing a knowing look. Telling the others to run, they came closer to the dusks and summoned their keyblades, surprising Peridot and Bismuth, and the other gems that were fighting too. After the dusks, a demon tide bursted, destroying a pair of buildings. Braig felt fear inside his chest:

-Dude, I didn’t sign for this!

-Don’t let the fear control you, Braig! You’ve trained with your keyblades!

Gulping, the one eyed man summoned the other keyblade, the one with a star-shaped head, and started the fight against that heartless monster. For their surprise, Peridot, Bismuth and a third person that didn’t look like them joined the fight. The green gem screamed, with her shrill voice:

-Die die die die die,you misshapen clod dark monster!

She was floating with the help of the lid of a trash can, and hanging on the handle was a young girl with dark skin, as young as Kairi, holding a sword with a pink blade and a star on the handgrip. With energy, she said:

-C’mon! Let’s kill that thing before it destroys Little Homeworld!

The five of them, with the help of gems that looked like warriors, fought against the demon tide, and it wasn’t an easy fight. Braig was struggling, that thing was strong as hell, and with a sudden hit, the guard fell on the ground, losing the star-shaped head keyblade. Terra, alarmed, ran near him:

-Braig! Are you ok?

Holding his head with his left hand, he responded:

-Ooww...It hurt, but I’m ok. Let’s keep fighting, dude!

Giving him a potion just in case, Terra and Braig rejoined the gems. Peridot was knocked down and Bismuth disappeared. The dark skinned girl was the only one left, and she was still fighting, avoiding the attacks of that thing. Luckily, she found Braig’s lost keyblade on the ground, and she was good with it. “She’s even better with those things than me”, the one eyed man thought, but still, he joined the fight with his boyfriend Terra and they were able to defeat the demon tide completely. Exhausted, both of them came closer to the girl:

-Are you ok?-the young keyblade wielder asked.

Looking at them, she smiled and answered:

-I’m fine, thank you. Those things have been appearing since the last month, and they are tough. My mother doesn’t completely approve this fights against monsters like that, but I sworn to help the Crystal Gems in anything they could need.

Terra was touched by the girl’s determination, it reminded him to his own will to help his friends Aqua and Ventus, and the promise to set everything right when he came back with them. Braig complimented her on her skills with the sword (and the keyblade), and she told them that using real swords was kinda her dream when she was a bit younger. After that, she remembered she still had Braig’s other keyblade, and tried to return it back to his owner. The one eyed man said:

-Nah, keep it for now. You can only hit the other monsters that appeared with a weapon like that. And I have enough with this creepy keyblade-and he looked at No Name’s eye, shivering-You did it really good, uh...

-I’m Connie Maheswaran, but you can call me just Connie. And I’m pretty sure you two are not from Beach City. What are your names?

This time was the guard the one who answered:

-I’m Braig, and this cutie with sapphire eyes that’s near me is my boyfriend, Terra.

Terra blushed, and invented a small lie about that they came from a far far away city hunting those things (clarifying that their names were Nobodies and Heartless, respectively), and they had to destroy them to avoid them to cause more harm. Apparently, Connie seemed to believe them. After making a few questions about Little Homeworld and the gems, the sky was getting dark. Luckily, Connie told them about a small but cozy hotel they could stay, and that it wasn’t very expensive. Thanking her for the information, they got going. On the road, Braig asked:

-I think she knows we’re outsiders, Hot Stuff.

-Some of the people from another worlds are aware that they aren’t the only ones. And I’m sure that Connie is one of them.

-Whatever-the one eyed man yawned-Now, I just want to marry my bed...

Terra smiled to that phrase, and after reaching the hotel and paying, they went to sleep.


End file.
